Asshole
by emilyaten
Summary: Hermione/Draco/Harry, Hermione and Draco have been dating for a while, Harry finds out. One shot.


Summary: Hermione and Draco have been secretly dating for some length of time now; Harry is just about to find out. One shot

Harry making his way back to the common room after Quiddatch practice, stopped when he heard laughter coming from the hidden hallway he had just passed. Being bored and nosey he crept up to the hallway and peered around the corner, he nearly lost his footing when what sight he saw registered in his mind. When he tried to retreat he did loose his footing sending him flying into full view of the couple in the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here _Potter_" Draco said walking towards him with his usual swagger, and drawing his wand.

"I…Uhh…I tripped." Harry replied, trying to think fast.

"Oh yes, of all places you could have tripped it just happened to be in this particular place did it?" Draco said with more then a hint of sarcasm.

"Yep," Harry said, getting up off the floor to face Draco.

Draco put his wand to Harry's neck "You are a liar, and a bad one at that."

"Draco stop," Hermione said standing behind him and placing her hand on his wand arm.

"Why should I, he will just ruin it." Draco said not removing his gaze from Harry.

"No he won't darling," Hermione said then kissed Draco's neck, which was the only part of him that she could reach, as he was a head taller then her. "Right Harry," She finished looking accusingly at Harry.

"Uh yea right," Harry said more to motivate Draco to remove his wand from his neck then out of honesty.

"I am not afraid to hurt you _Potter_, Know that." Draco said then lowered his wand and returned it to his pocket.

"Good now me and Harry will just go up to the common room and discuss this whole _situation_," Hermione said.

"I would really rather be there when this discussion is held." Draco said "I mean it is about _us_"

"It will be fine, I just think Harry need time to get used to this before we ambush him ok babe." Hermione said now standing in front of Draco, her hands hooked around his arms just above his elbows. Draco had long since stopped wearing the schools robes and now wore a black suit, Hermione had also abandoned the schools uniform and choose to wear a pair of dark jeans with a v-neck cashmere sweater, Draco had bought her one when they first began to date, but now she owned many because she had fallen in love with them.

Draco nodded and put his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him, "Ok but I want to have a word with him too."

"Don't worry you will get your word in, you always do." Hermione said with a smile then went up on her tip-toes and kissed Draco. They kissed deeply for what seemed like hours to Harry, and then finally broke apart.

"I will see you tomorrow ok hun." Hermione said to Draco.

"Alright, tomorrow." Draco said with another kiss then Hermione turned and grabbed Harry's wrist a little roughly and dragged him to the room of requirements.

After gaining entrance to what was a room with more pillows and cushions then walls and floor, she pushed him down on to a stack of pillows. Harry could sense the explosion that was about to come, he could practically see sparks flying form her hair, and feel the eclectic hate she gave off.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" She shouted at him.

"I tripped." Harry said cowering in his pillow fortress.

"YOU TRIPPED MY ASS, YOU WERE SPYING!!!"

"I was not I was just walking back from Quiddatch practice" He said pointing to the robes he still wore.

"THEN WHY DID YOU NOT JUST KEEP ON WALKING?"

"I heard laughter and wondered what was going on," Harry said innocently. Hermione calmed enough to stop shouting, but still spoke in a rather loud voice.

"If you fuck this up for me I swear to god I will let Draco cures you, from Hogwarts to hell." Hermione said pointing her finger towards the floor.

"So you two are dating then?"

"Yes and we have been for months, and it was all going smoothly until your little stunt back there."

"What stunt? I should know who my girl…bestfreind is dating." Harry said catching himself.

"What did you call me?" Hermione said in a threatening whisper.

"My best friend." Harry said with an innocent smile, again cowering in the pillows.

"You almost called me your girl friend didn't you?" Hermione said and the same whisper. At this Harry gained confidence from where he had no idea, but he had it and he was going to use it.

"Yes, Hermione I did almost call you my girl friend, I have wanted to for years now, and after seeing you with _Malfoy_ I didn't know what to do. I love you and I always will, I just need to know what you want from me. You want me to be an athlete, I will, you want me to cook, I will learn, you want me to be an asshole, I can be an asshole." Harry said only an inch from Hermione's face.

Hermione conjured up a smirk worthy only of a Malfoy, and then said in a harsh whisper, "Draco is not an asshole." Then she stormed from the room.

A/N: Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
